The Power Within Them
by Zottula
Summary: Story involving the 10th Doctor & Rose. Hurtling through space & time they chase after another space ship until they lose them. Later they catch them up on a strange planet where Daleks are harvesting the people.


The TARDIS hurtled through the swirling mist of the time vortex. It spun around as it chased after a much larger vessel. Inside Rose was being thrown about violently. She tried to cling onto the rail but was thrown back again.

"Getting there! I'm right behind them now!" the Doctor announced excitedly as he fiddled with the controls, urging the TARDIS on.

"Yeah, that's nice. Really." Said Rose sarcastically as she pulled herself up and rubbed her head where it had banged the wall. An egg had started forming. "Oh great." She murmured.

Suddenly the Doctor jumped up. "No no no no no!" He yelled. "No no no!"He stood back and sighed. "Lost them, they've left the time vortex. We'll never catch them now." He looked older and wearier than normal, though still pretty far off nine hundred years.

Rose glared at him. "All that being bashed around for nothing? You lost them! Loosing your touch aren't you?"

He chewed his lip thoughtfully for a minute then returned back to the controls, starting the time rotor up again. "Nah, I'll find them, we'll end up several years behind them, but I will find them."

----------------------------------------------------------------

_The two greatest life stresses are death and loss of love._

Taya sat in the corner of the room mourning her broken heart. The heart break that comes with death is terrible, but at least there was the comfort that that people still loved her when they left and are at peace in someplace better. Rejection is also very painful and in some way worse. Someone chose to leave and you are left feeling unwanted. Still, at least you get over it eventually

You never get over watching someone being killed.

She had lost everyone in her life through both of those ways. She was left with a cold emptiness. Every morning she would wake up and it felt as though a heavy lead weight had dropped to the bottom of her stomach. More dead than alive, she went about the day on her normal duties without much purpose.

At the age of 15 they had taken her father. Two days later the news came back that he was dead. It was no surprise, everyone died once they had been taken away. At 17 her older brother had been beaten to death on the streets as the people fought over food. That had come as a shock; he was strong, intelligent, and fast and he had always managed to come back with some food.

But it was only two months ago that her mother had died. It was on Taya's 19th birthday too. They had come into the city, a huge crowd of them. They tried to take her mother. She watched as they snatched her out of the fleeing crowds of terrified citizens. Her mother put up and impressive fight. She struggled, she kicked and punched until more were called to come and help. Eventually they just got annoyed and threw her onto the ground, kicking her until she stopped moving. Taya watched in shock, there was nothing she could have done. Soon all was calm again; they had left the city with the few people they had taken. Taya ran over to her mother's body. Her limbs were sprawled across the ground in odd angles, obviously broken. Taya and gazed in to her eyes. They were wide open, but were cold and empty. The life had left them. Unable to bear the sight any longer, she gently closed her mother's eyes and walked off home before the body exploded as the energy inside was unleashed and consumed her remains.

All her family was gone, but she still had the man she loved. He would look after her. They still had each other. They would be fine so long as the love was there to keep them going. Or so she thought.

_"We need to talk."_ He had said.

_Here we go agai_n, she thought, _another heart break._

That was it. Rejected. After all she had been through, and then this. It was inhumane. Her friend had told her to stop being silly and just 'get over it', she had been through much worse things she should know it wasn't that big a deal.

But it was.

She had lost everyone.

Her life was hell and it was entirely their fault.

They were cruel and heartless.

She would get them back.

One day, she would get the Daleks.


End file.
